


Para Bucky com amor, de seu eterno Steve

by MrsAna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna
Summary: Uma carta de amor de Steve a Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Para Bucky com amor, de seu eterno Steve

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot
> 
> A little bit of Angst
> 
> A fanfic in Portuguese

_Caro e amado jerk:_

_Nos conhecemos desde que nos entendemos por gente, praticamente._

_Brincamos juntos, crescemos juntos, rimos juntos._

_E eu te amo desde que nos entendemos por gente._

_Você era tido como o mais forte, bonitão, e tal, o popular. Aquele a quem todos queriam por perto, o que fazia sempre boa figura._

_Eu me roía de inveja, mas também de ciúme, pois não queria admitir que o mundo te queria desde sempre._

_Quanto a mim, poucos notavam. Ou eu nem era notado._

_Mas você me tirou da solidão que a minha fragilidade física me impusera, e eu o idolatrava por isso. Para mim você, Bucky, sempre foi como um cavaleiro branco em uma reluzente armadura. Eu não queria admitir que gostava de sua proteção, quando significava uma barreira entre eu e os valentões da rua e do colégio._

_Mas eu gostava._

_Eu gostava de ser protegido por você pois isso significava que eu era importante para alguém, melhor: importante para alguém como você. Alguém lindo, forte, gentil como você._

_Crescemos._

_Nossos interesses infantis mudaram, completamos 18 anos, mas minha saúde não melhorou muito com essa idade, o que me deixou bastante frustrado._

_Enquanto que você... ah, você, Bucky. Se já era um príncipe antes, imagine aos 18!_

_As mulheres praticamente se atiravam no seu colo. E eu fingia sentir inveja mas eu sentia era ciúme. Um ciúme devastador de você._

_O que eu era, afinal? Um saco frágil de ossos inútil?_

_Veio a porcaria da Segunda Guerra e eu estava com sangue nos olhos, doido para me alistar e acabar com a raça dos nazis._

_Mas não fui aceito em regimento algum pois as pessoas me olhavam e me viam como alguém prestes a morrer. Alguém que só ia atrapalhar, dar trabalho._

_Eu fui descartado todas as vezes em que tentei, enquanto que você conseguiu de primeira. Nem preciso dizer como me senti._

_O pior foi quando você veio lindo de uniforme, me dizer que em breve partiria com seu regimento. Além do complexo de inferioridade que aquilo desencadeou em mim, Bucky, eu fiquei em desespero, pois me pareceu que você ia embora para sempre e eu nem sequer estaria lá para te dizer um último adeus._

_Tive ímpetos de me atirar em seus braços naquele momento, e de te beijar muito, embora você imagine como naquele tempo, esse meu gesto seria visto._

_Tive que me conter. Mas a que custo, Bucky._

_Então apenas te abracei como um amigo muito hétero faria, e tudo o que você disse foi:_

_‘’Não faça nada estúpido até eu voltar’’, uma forma afetuosa e brincalhona de não demonstrar que sentiria muita saudade de mim. E eu respondi, lembro como se fosse hoje da minha resposta, Bucky:_

_‘’Como poderia? Você está levando toda a estupidez com você’’._

_Você riu lindo._

_Da sua partida, não me esqueci... você me surpreendeu com um forte abraço, e eu me odiei por ter quase desmanchado de tanto chorar. Seu forte cheiro de água de colônia grudaram, impregnaram no meu nariz e eu temi por minhas atitudes naquele momento._

_Tive vontade de nem sei o quê. Eu quase disse a frase estúpida de três palavras, que era impensável um homem dizer a outro naqueles tempos._

_Eu passei vergonha, pois quase não te soltei daquele abraço. Os outros soldados no trem começaram a caçoar de nós até que eu, vermelho de vergonha, finalmente soltei você._

_‘’Tchau Punk’’, você disse. Com a voz embargada, tudo o que consegui responder foi:_

_‘’Tchau, jerk’’._

_E então tudo aconteceu como uma viagem numa cauda de cometa, tudo tão rápido... seu regimento partiu, e eu continuei tentando pateticamente me alistar._

_Você chegou a dizer uma vez que eu era ou muito patriota ou muito suicida. Acho que eu era um pouco dos dois._

_Foi então que o Dr. Erskine me encontrou. Veio o soro do Super-soldado... eu mudei, Bucky! Fiquei seguro, confiante, e mais do que nunca, eu quis lutar. Agora eu não era mais o pequeno Steve. O frágil, mignon, saco de pancadas de valentões._

_E eu te reencontrei em meio à guerra... meu Deus, tive que me conter pois eu já era o Capitão América! Minha vontade era de te beijar e te abraçar, e te levar para longe, para desertarmos os dois dali e esquecer daquela guerra estúpida, mudar de nome!_

_Mas eu não pensava somente em mim. Eu tinha homens para liderar, vidas a salvar. E uma guerra a ganhar._

_Você ficou impressionado quando me viu, pois eu já não era mais seu pequeno Steve._

_‘’Pensei que estava morto’’, eu disse._

_‘’Pensei que era mais alto’’, você me respondeu._

_Eu te salvei dali. Você e os outros prisioneiros._

_Mas o destino inventou de brincar conosco, pobres mortais._

_Estávamos no trem. Aquele maldito trem._

_Eu nem gosto de me recordar de sua queda._

_Tenho pesadelos com ela até hoje, você sabia?_

_Na noite do dia em que te supus morto, e em todas as outras noites seguintes, eu acordava suado e trêmulo._

_Pesadelos tão reais, era como se eu estivesse no inferno condenado a te ver morrer todos os dias._

_Mas então o tempo passou._

_Eu, por milagre, ou seja lá o que fosse, sobrevivi no gelo por todas essas décadas._

_Mas em desespero, acordei e notei que você não estava lá._

_O fim da linha parecia ter chegado ao fim._

_Até que o misterioso assassino Soldado Invernal surgiu na minha vida como um fantasma cruel._

_E aqueles olhos...meu Deus os olhos do Soldado Invernal eram cruamente familiares. Nossa luta no asfalto, em meio ao trânsito. O desespero. Os feridos. Você com seu braço inumano quase deram cabo de mim! Nossa._

_Foi então. O choque. Sua máscara caiu._

_‘’Bucky’’?_

_Você ouviu minha voz e me olhou como se me conhecesse, mas estava confuso. Máquinas de matar não reconhecem ninguém, reconhecem?_

_‘’Quem diabos é Bucky?’’, perguntou você antes de voltar a me agredir. Eu nem sabia o que dizer, estava chocado. ‘’O que fizeram com você, meu querido, meu amor?”_

_Muitos me disseram para te matar ou desistir de você._

_Disseram que você não era mais o meu Bucky do Brooklyn._

_Que você me mataria se tivesse a chance e que eu tinha de me defender._

_Mas eu nunca desisti de nós, de você, e sei que em algum recanto obscuro e escondido de sua mente, você ainda era meu bom e velho Bucky, terror dos valentões e meu cavaleiro de reluzente armadura._

_E aqui estamos nos amando cada vez mais, eu com meu amor e paciência curando suas feridas, com paciência sabendo relevar e curar seus ataques de ansiedade e pânico, consequência dos traumas de ter ficado tanto tempo sofrendo lavagem cerebral e tendo as memórias apagadas._

_Eu te amo, Bucky. Mas acho que nunca precisei te dizer o que saltava aos olhos, precisei?_

_Do sempre seu punk, S.R_


End file.
